Profundidad
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: La vio sostener las manos de camaradas que morían, y así como sostuvo las cuchillas con las que juró su inevitable venganza. La vio endurecerse, más nunca derrumbarse. Vio a Petra volverse compleja, aunque ingenua, y aun así entendida; hueca, pero de alguna forma llena de esperanza, de felicidad, de sueños, y de amor. Y demonios, era impresionante. [TRD. AUTORIZADA POR DollyPop]


Descargo de responsabilidad: ® No me pertenecen Leví, Petra ni nada de Shingeki no Kyojin. **_Depth_ es propiedad de DollyPop12.**

* * *

 _ **Profundidad**_

"Este mundo está hecho de huesos" solía decirle su madre. Y desde su partida, ha sido cierto. Petra ha visto demasiados cuerpos envueltos en gasa blanca, demasiados tuétanos crepitando entre las llamas de una pira, sangre excesiva, carne desollada por espinas y lágrimas.

Y sin embargo, ella escogió la vida de un soldado.

Ella no encaja con nadie de su escuadrón, ninguno de esos hombres con estoicos, fríos ojos. Y ella no es de ninguna manera como Hanji, con locura y sed de conocimiento. En su lugar, Petra vive su vida sonriendo, aceptando lo que viene para ella y lo que nunca vendrá. Ella ve toda la belleza del mundo, y entonces, sin duda alguna, debe aceptar su crueldad también.

¿Y qué, que sea parte del más poderoso escuadrón de la humanidad? No fue obtenido mediante la fiereza que su instructor trató de empujar en su cráneo, ni lo siniestro, cuentas indefinidas y deprimentes de venganza o ira. En su lugar, es una protectora, una defensora, un reluciente rayo de esperanza.

Esperanza.

Cuando le dijo a Leví que él le daba esperanza, él se rió toscamente y la desechó. Él estaba hecho de suciedad y dolor, de ira quemando tan radiante, que le consumiría, de una furia inextinguible, de una soledad imposible de llenar. Los vacíos en su pecho eran constantes, sus ojos piscinas de infelicidad, su boca estaba presionada firme en una mueca.

Al principio, no pensaba nada de Petra. Ella era pequeña, más pequeña que él incluso. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa nunca se apagó, su cabello bailaba, su ingenuidad y fragilidad fácilmente se vistas a través de su transparencia. Ella era hermosa, sí.

Pero en este mundo, nada tan bello puede durar tanto. E, inevitablemente, ella recogió sus cicatrices. En sus brazos, sus hombros, mellas en sus piernas, en su arnés. Y él se mantuvo esperando por el dolor para sumergirse en él, por la sobrecogedora tristeza para encontrar un hogar bajo _su_ piel, para corromperla desde el interior. Aunque ella pareció nunca disminuir, y la vio sostener las manos de camaradas mientras morían, y mientras ella sostenía cuchillas con las que juró su inevitable venganza. La vio endurecerse mas no desmoronarse. Observó mientras Petra se volvía compleja, e ingenua, y vacía, sin embargo conocedora, llena de esperanza, de felicidad, de sueños y amor.

Y maldición, cuán impresionante era eso. Él brotó para odiar su sonrisa, estirada por todos sus dientes. Brotó para desdeñar _su_ amor y luz, y quería ver mientras ella se extinguía, finalmente consumida. Quería verla llorar, observar la comprensión de que nada de valor podría jamás sobrevivir aquí, pero nunca llegó. Y más y más frustrado, su boxeo con ella era más cruel, más rudo, dejándola herida, mitad rota.

Pero ella siempre se levantaba, siempre buscaba otra cuchilla, siempre escupía la sangre estancada en su boca mientras le observa con aquellos ojos.

Y él recordaba esa mirada sin importar qué más estuviera en su mente.

Pese a que no era pura, no era blanca luz, no sin sus extravagancias. Ella sólo se escurría bajo _su_ piel. Sus tempranos preparativos del desayuno, su firme lealtad, su inmovible bondad. Todo lo que era Petra fue lo que vino él a tolerar, todo lo que le llegó a gustar incluso.

Ella era un escape, de sogas y caídas, de la sangre y tuétanos quemados. Eventualmente, fue ella quien le sostenía firme en los brazos, quien le besaba en la frente mientras él luchaba a través de sus pesadillas, ella quien le recorría el cabello con sus dedos.

Fue a ella a quien él presionó contra el catre, cálido e invitador, amante y afectuoso. _Su_ pierna presionada contra _su_ pecho mientras le lanzaba todo su equipaje, y ella lo aceptó por completo.

Él la observaba cuando le escribía cartas a su padre, cuando se cepillaba el cabello, mientras se vestía tras una noche de volverse mucho más cercana a su piel. En los días libres, él dormía con _su_ cabeza apoyada en _su_ hombro, sus brazos rodeándola como si pudieran apoderarse del mundo y vencer.

Y ella le hizo un mejor soldado, de una forma. Más humano, más real.

Y con ello, vino más tristeza, más camaradas caídos.

La primera vez que vio a Petra llorar, quería matar algo. Él era un asesino, y así lo era ella, y así lo era toda la humanidad porque tenían que serlo. Nunca pudo maquillarlo como justicia, nunca pudo pretender que no era un asesino. Pero verla llorar, se volvió mucho más que una mujer con una cuchilla. Ella se volvió real, solidificándose frente a sus ojos como un objeto completamente corrompido, algo tan maravillosa, hermosamente humano que podría cegar a todo y a todos.

Y aunque una vez él la personificó como rayos de sol, ahora ve que sólo es una mujer. Menor que él por más de cinco años, demasiado joven para masacrar, y ciertamente demasiado joven para ser tan buena en ello. Él no se mofó de ella, pero no la sostuvo, no le dijo que todo estaba bien. Lamió sus heridas por su propia cuenta, y vio a través de su frío exterior, y aun así le amó.

Aun así le amó.

Todo lo que ella vio fue Leví, y él quería agradecerle, pero nunca pudo. Él no era un hombre de amabilidad. Fue por ello que trabajaron tan bien juntos, realmente. Ella le mostró que podría existir aún, después de todo. Ella no era una mártir, él no la vestiría con una capa de bondad. Ella era lo mismo que todos ellos.

Pero a veces, él tropezaba con la idea de que ella sólo se le apareció para ser mejor. Y entonces, se sentaron, él a su lado, mirando el cielo, meditando sobre la muerte de otro hombre que tuvieron que sepultar bajo la tierra.

Y repentinamente, ella estaba hablando como si lo consolara. "Este mundo está hecho de huesos". Le dice y alza sus ojos cazadores del suelo para mirarla y siente el calor de su palma contra su mano.

"Mi madre me decía eso todo el tiempo. Que no había nada bueno que encontrar aquí. Y… por un tiempo, creí que significaba que no había punto, pero ahora lo entiendo." Dice, tomándole la mano y presionándola entre las suyas. Le sonríe bondadosamente, una curva gentil en su rostro, oscurecida por el sol.

"Significa que debemos olvidar nuestra propia felicidad. La carne sacar de esos huesos. Ser digno de rodear a este mundo cuando todo lo que puede hacer es forzarnos a las profundidades de una herida." Lentamente, levantó la mano a su boca, asentado un suave beso en sus nudillos cicatrizados por la guerra. Él no dice nada, su boca fija mientras ella gentilmente voltea su mano para que mire hacia el cielo. Ella sitúa suaves, como besos de mariposa por _sus_ dedos, arriba de su muñeca, por su brazo.

"Eventualmente, todos avanzaremos. No es un pecado ser feliz, Capitán." Él retira su brazo lejos de ella ante aquello, y se reclina, ahuecando la parte trasera de _su_ cabeza, mientras las presiona juntas, la sonrisa de ella suave contra su boca.

Él no quiere que este mundo esté hecho de tanta tristeza, pero de vez en cuando, él siente que tal vez no lo es. Cuando él se topa con _su_ rara, sólida fuerza, un pilar de apoyo inquebrantable, él llega a creer en su cinismo que puede florecer en la nieve. Y porque ella es Petra y él es Leví, él pone su fe en ella, y a cambio, ella siempre está allí.

Y él aprende a creer en sus palabras tanto como ella cree en él. Inquebrantable.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, no olviden pasarse por el perfil de DollyPop12 (link en mi perfil)._

—Fanfiction, 9 de octubre de 2015.

פל _«««—_ **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico traducciones todas las semanas.**


End file.
